The Reckoning
by Leonardo DiCaprio
Summary: Dark Dan is returning, and Clockwork has invited some of the ghost zone's younger residents to trap Dan back into his own time stream. As soon as Danny receives an invitation, he and his friends hatch a plan. They're gonna trick Dan into going back to his own time stream and then trap him there. Forever. R&R!


**Summary: Dark Dan is returning, and Clockwork has invited some of the ghost zone's younger residents to trap Dan back into his own time stream. As soon as Danny receives an invitation, he and his friends hatch a plan. They're gonna trick Dan into going back to his own time stream and then trap him there. Forever.**

**This is my first new DP fic in a loooong time. If you like it, I hope you review, fave, and follow ;3**

**Yes I'm still planning to update my other stories... eventually... Let's see if I can get another chapter of OTR up!**

**For now, please enjoy this story. Even though I don't like Dark Dan, he will be making an appearance haha. **

**If there's any romance at all in this story, it'll probably be DxC. But there may not be any. IDK. **

**~Prenn**

* * *

Across all time and space flew a ghostly green envelope containing an invitation. It landed on the doorstep of a city house. The house was home to none other than Danny Phantom. Of course, when Maddie went to grab the mail, she didn't look down. She hummed along as she picked out the junk mail and threw it away.

At the sound of the door opening and closing, Danielle jumped up and scrambled to the window to see if her brother was finally home. He was close—just about a street down. Danielle huffed, still a bit annoyed at the fact that her brother chose to walk home when he could fly.

Danny was taking his time, laughing along with his friends Tucker, Cecelia, and Sam. Tucker had just made a joke about Cecelia's hair when it was curly. Cecelia laughed along like the good sport she was. Sam didn't find any of this amusing.

The laughter faded and Danny's crew had now reached his doorstep.

"Bye!" Sam waved as she walked onwards to her house.

Tucker was intending to stay for dinner because his stomach was growling.

"Hey Danny, what's that?" Cecelia asked, pointing to the ground.

Everybody was now staring at the green envelope.

Danny's face turned solemn as he picked it up.

Tucker winced as it was opening, expecting an explosion or something.

Cecelia peered over Danny's shoulder. "Wow. Signed by Clockwork himself!"

Suddenly Tucker gasped with a pique of interest. "Let me see!" He stood on the other side of Danny.

Danny sighed. "Danny Phantom, you have been invited to my island in the ghost zone, along with several other young ghosts. I, and the Council of the Observants are specifically requesting your help. You will be allowed to bring one, and only one, friend. He or she must be someone you trust above all others. Someone who will help you help me. That is right, I need YOUR help. Dark Dan Phantom, Danny Phantom's evil future self, has escaped and will be attempting to destroy this present Amity Park. Your mission is: to trap Dark Dan in his own timeline, which will make it impossible for him to affect our timeline. If you accept, please sign your name at the bottom of the page. If you are bringing a friend, have him or her sign below as well. ~Clockwork."

Tucker whistled. "Whoo."

"So you're going, right?" Cecelia asked excitedly.

"Yeah, um, I…" Danny didn't know what to say. He was still in shock.

"Ya know, there's no way of telling if this is legit, right?" Tucker mentioned smartly. "It could very well be a trap like that Cirth Party incident we went to a long time ago."

"But, we're older and wiser now and I think we'd know if we were being duped." Danny said.

"Yeah, he's right." Cecelia said.

"And besides, it's got Clockwork's official seal on it." He pointed to the bottom of the page. "Nobody could forge that, right?"

"Okay, okay, I'm in." Tucker said.

"YEAAHH!" Cecelia high-fived Tucker.

"Wait, wait, wait." Danny said all somber-like. "I can only bring ONE of you."

Cecelia and Tucker stared at each other, then looked back at Danny. Neither of them had it in them to compete against each other for Danny.

"_He's_ my best friend." Danny said to Cecelia. He turned to Tucker. "But _she_ has the powers." He sighed. "Ugh. I don't know who to pick!"

"BEAT 'CHA!" Danielle phased in out of nowhere and scared the trip half to death.

"Whaa!" Tucker was so scared he fell backwards and landed in Cecelia's arms. "Phew!" He was glad she didn't let him hit the cement.

Floating Danielle Phantom was laughing so hard she was tumbling through the air. "I had to catch you guys when you were least expecting me! It takes me seven minutes to fly home and it took you forty to walk. What's the big idea? I'm bored stiff for all this time waiting for you guys!"

"You know you could always walk with us." Cecelia offered.

Tucker brushed himself off and glared at Danielle. "And not scare us half to death."

Danielle scoffed. "Remember what happened the last time I walked? Youngblood kept attacking us. You know how you guys all have arch enemies? Well, Youngblood's mine. And gosh he never gives me a break!"

Danny chuckled. "Now you know what MY freshman year was like."

"So…what's so special about that green letter?"

"Well," Danny began, "It's an invitation, from Clockwork."

"Awesomeness. Where are we going?" She turned human again and landed on her feet.

"_We_ are not going anywhere, I'm afraid." Danny said bluntly. "I was the only one invited."

"Oh poop." Danielle snapped her fingers. She phased herself inside and went back up to her bedroom to practice her yoga.

Danny phased his friends into the living room using his powers. Yes, sometimes he was too lazy to open doors. And he knew that if he forgot to lock the front door, one or both of his parents would jump down his throat about it.

Danny paced around the room. Tucker sat down on the floor, and Cecelia lay across the couch. Minutes later, Danny opened his mouth, "I can't come to a decision, guys. So you know what this means… I'll need you both to come up with reasons why you'd make a better helper."

"Ohhh." Cecelia groaned as if she had a headache. "I don't like this…what happens if Tucker and I both sign?"

"Let's try that." Tucker stood up. "I know it's kind of breaking the rules, but…"

"Okay." Danny picked up a pen and signed his name. The ink fused to the paper and dried instantly like magic. "Who signs next?"

"Uh…" Tucker received the pen, but passed it to Cecelia.

Cecelia's hand was slightly shaky as she put her name down below Danny's. At the end of the signature, she paused for a second expecting something magical to happen. She relaxed when nothing did, and then passed the pen to Tucker.

"Let's do this." Tucker began to write, but it was as if the ink was invisible. As soon as he wrote down one letter, the letter before it vanished. "What?" He made a scribble off to the side. "Danny! Look! It's like the ink is evaporating."

Danny and Cecelia gasped.

"What does this mean?" Cecelia looked to Danny for the answer.

The halfa shrugged. "Tucker, what if you try—" Danny's voice was cut off. Both he and Cecelia, along with the letter, had vanished into thin air.

The pen dropped to the ground. Tucker was too shocked to breathe. His cell phone was beeping. Instantly he snapped out of the daze to check if it was Danny. "Hello?"

"Tucker, it's me, Garth. Danny's not answering his phone and neither is Cecelia. I'm almost at Danny's house. Meet me there. I have something important I need to show you guys."

"Uh, I'm already here."

"Glad to hear it."

"Would this important thing have anything to do with a ghost green letter sent supposedly by Clockwork?"

"…Yes."

"Poop." Tucker hung up.


End file.
